1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a data application in a media reproduction apparatus of an automobile, and more particularly to a method for providing a data application in a media reproduction apparatus of an automobile wherein an additional data application associated with a base data application is dynamically received according to a communication status and the additional data application is executed on a scene-by-scene basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile computer system installed in a vehicle, also known as a carputer, is an apparatus that executes a data application or provides other various functions such as a navigation, an internet connection and a wireless communication.
The mobile computer system is capable of executing and providing various data applications based on an operating system similar to a conventional computer system. However, a cost for purchasing and installing the mobile computer system is much higher compared to that of a conventional car media reproduction apparatus. Therefore, the popularization of the mobile computer system is expected to be delayed compared to that of the car media reproduction apparatus.
On the other hand, the car media reproduction apparatus provides media contents such as audio and video to passengers. The car media reproduction apparatus focuses on receiving a radio broadcast and reproducing an audio data recorded on a cassette tape. In addition, as new storage media formats are developed, the car media reproduction apparatus is capable of reproducing an audio data and/or a video data stored in the storage media such as a CD and/or a DVD. Moreover, the car media reproduction apparatus may be also capable of receiving a DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) or a digital broadcasting.
The storage media for storing a data is changing from the CD and DVD to a HD-DVD and a Blu-ray disk of higher capacity. As the storage media is changing, the car media reproduction apparatus is expected to be capable of processing a high capacity optical disk storage media such as the Blu-ray disk and the HD-DVD.
Hereinafter, an “optical disk storage media” refers to the Blu-ray disk and the HD-DVD of a next generation storage media as well as the conventional CD, DVD and LD. In addition, the car media reproduction apparatus refers to an apparatus for reproducing the audio data, the video data and/or an additional data stored in the optical disk storage media.
In accordance with a specification of the Blu-ray disk or the HD-DVD, HDi (High Definition interactive) or BD-J for providing a data application service is under development. The HDi is a standard for supporting the data application service and an advanced user menu, and the BD-J is a standard for supporting the data application service for the Blu-ray disk.
When an interactive service specification for the optical disk storage media such as the BD-J or the HDi is employed, the car media reproduction apparatus may execute and provide the data application. In addition, when the car media reproduction apparatus is capable of a wireless communication, the car media reproduction apparatus is expected to execute and provide the data application through the wireless communication.
However, a method for providing the data application in the car media reproduction apparatus has following drawbacks.
First, the car media reproduction apparatus has limited resources.
Although a performance of the car media reproduction apparatus is improving, the car media reproduction apparatus is intended to reproduce the audio data and/or video data. Therefore, the resources allocated to process the data application in the car media reproduction apparatus are limited.
When a capacity of the data application is too large, the data application cannot be executed due to a small memory resource and a low performance CPU of the car-media reproduction apparatus.
When the car media reproduction apparatus is capable of the wireless communication, the car media reproduction apparatus may provide the data application received from an external data application providing apparatus through the wireless communication according to the HDi and BD-J specifications.
However, even when the car media reproduction apparatus is capable of the wireless communication, a bandwidth that may be utilized for receiving the data application is limited. Therefore, a designer of the data application should design the data application to minimize the size of the data application in order to receive the data application in short time. As a result, various configurations cannot be employed for the data application, which prevents a personalized data application.
Moreover, in some cases, the data application cannot be received by the car media reproduction apparatus due to a quality of wireless communication. Accordingly, a reliability of providing the data application is degraded.
Further, a time required for executing and providing the data application selected by a user may be extremely long when the size of the data application is too large. That is, large data application takes a long time to load and process.